Fallen From Grace
by Bluebaby555
Summary: HUDDY FIC EVENTUALLY. House takes on a young patient with a mysterious illness and a chilling past.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Gray Perkins ran a shaky hand through his short, spiky brown, hair and let out an exhausted sigh. Having a new baby in the house pretty much guaranteed that he wouldn't be getting any sleep and getting stuck with the night shift only made matters worse. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder through the two way glass and was relieved to see that the girl was asleep. Gray would never admit it but he was definitely freaked out by the young woman whose home was enclosed in the four white walls behind him. In fact everyone in the hospital was unnerved by her; but then again who wouldn't be with everything that was written in the papers about her.

Figuring that it wouldn't hurt to just nod his head back and close his eyes for a second, Gray did so happily taking in the peace and quiet.

_**WHAM!**_

Gray's eyes instantly snapped open just in time to see the large crack that was forming slowly in the thick glass. The white chair that had been in the corner of the padded room was knocked onto the floor in pieces and the pretty 16 year old inside was on the floor writhing in agony.

"Knock it off!" Gray shouted, his hand gripping the night stick by his side. He had been well informed when he first started the job at how smart this kid was. He wasn't going to be a moron and fall for one of her tricks that could lead to her escape. He watched her closely as her tiny frame crunched up into a ball and her beautiful face twisted with pain. "I said knock it off!" He screamed louder this time.

Gray watched in complete shock as the girl began gasping for air, clutching and clawing at her throat.

"Oh shit!" He spit out now knowing that this wasn't some game. He ran down the hallway towards the empty reception desk and grabbed the phone frantically dialing 911


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"House." Greg slowly opened up his eyes and smiled appreciatively at the view above him. He had been lying on the floor of his office; the iPod earphones he wore blasted the loud Opera music into his head drowning out the rest of the world. His vision traveled up her perfect legs as he snuck a quick peak under her tight skirt and smiled to himself. "I see we went with a thong this morning Dr. Cuddy. Nice."

Lisa scoffed in disgust and kicked him in the arm with her sharp heel.

"Ouch! Jesus Cuddy can't you take a complement?" He asked grabbing his cane beside him and struggling for a moment to stand up.

"House there is a difference between a complement and sexual harassment."

"No there isn't it's just the way you say it or do it." He stated seriously taking a seat at his desk.

Cuddy tossed the file at him and folded her arms across her chest. "Does the name Alexia Grace ring any bells?" She asked.

House leaned back in his chair and thought about it for a long moment. "Hmm not really I don't owe her any money do I?"

"Alexia Grace the 16 year old kid who's picture was splashed across every single newspaper, magazine, and TV screen last year."

"Well as you know I really only watch TV during the day to catch my stories and I suppose that I really should catch up on my reading."

Rolling her icy blue eyes Cuddy motioned with her head for him to open up the file she had thrown at him only a few seconds ago. House slowly picked it up off his chest and flipped it open immediately recognizing the picture of the pretty young woman. "Alexia Grace; she's the one who murdered her parents right? Set their bed on fire well they slept or something similar to that. Awe well it warms my heart to see such an adorable teenage sociopath."

"She was rushed into the ER a few hours ago. The guard who watches her at night…"

"Watches her? What is she an animal?" House interrupted her.

"The guard who watches her at night," She continued, "said that she was curled up on the floor with abdominal pain and she was choking. Her throat apparently was swollen shut but we still don't know what caused the abdominal pain."

"So her throat swelled shut she probably just ate a few peanuts too many or something."

"Well a peanut allergy would do that but here's the catch, she's not allergic to anything."

At hearing that House's ears perked up and he looked over the file in his hands more closely. "I'll take the case." It wasn't that this particular case just naturally caught his interest it also appealed to him to be able to get into the mind of a sociopath.

Cuddy shook her head knowingly and turned around to leave. "Oh by the way," she stopped, her hand on the metal door handle, at hearing his voice, "red is definitely your color." House waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

She didn't turn back around as she walked out of his office refusing to let him see her but he could sense the smirk of amusement and embarrassment that she wore on her beautiful face. Sucking in a big gulp of air he slapped his cane down onto his desk and picked up his phone to page Cameron, Chase, and Foreman. It was only the beginning of a very long night.


End file.
